Fans and Circuits
by Zelda-rox12
Summary: Tabuu lives. Smash is hidden underground while its advanced tech brings them smashers from all over the world. But they are scared, weak, and unuseful to them. Until Sereca comes, and she might be the most useful of them all on their darkest night.LinkxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a little preview to keep you guys noted on what has been going on, so you don't get confused.**_

_**1. They (the smashers) have lost the war against Tabuu.**_

_**2. Smash Mansion and it's residents were moved to an underground location, where Tabuu won't find them.**_

_**3. Master Hand got his, umm, 'hand' on some good technology to help them locate and track down other smashers, people who are born out of virtuality itself. (Therefore, we got some OCs in it).**_

_**4. Link is the main character.**_

_**Some things you should do while reading this story:**_

_**1. Review**_

_**2. Don't bother reviewing about spelling mistakes; WordPad doesn't do spellcheck.**_

_**3. Review**_

_**4. Keep checking in for new chapters.**_

_**5. Have fun reading it, and read to the end of this chapter **__**at least**__** before deciding to just ditch the story and read something else! (Yeah, I'm talking to you!)**_

_**(Oh, and 6: Don't forget to Review!)**_

Link looked down at the poor little boy, cowering on the ground. The boy couldn't take it, even after a week of living here. He was too weak, too scared, and they might never find out what his powers were.

The green archer sighed, frowning, and nudged the grimy, shaking figure with his leather boot. The kid had dirty blonde hair (it would be pure blonde, but we really mean _dirty_), a smudged and soil streaked white shirt which he refused anybody to wash, and ripped jeans. The boy hadn't told anybody his name, age, or anything about himself, much to the smasher's dismay. But they estimated he was around nine or ten, very young, but his powers were unknown, except scans showed he was brimming with heat energy. Ike, being a pyro himself, had gotten a few words from him with a few light shows and fires, but they had only learned that he was homeless all his life. That didn't help; no smasher had a home anymore except the Mansion, which was now the Underground Mansion.

"You can go now," Link told him. The boy nodded wordlessly, and scampered off to his empty chamber, where he always sat, day in and day out, never moving. Meals had to be delivered to him, instead of the boy coming and eating in the dining room.

"Do you think you were a little hard on the kid?" Sonic, the blue hedgehog, inquired as they watched the boy race off. "I mean, I think the sight of your master sword was enough, but the bombs? The _tether?_ It had a claw on it, dude. That kid is super-twitchy, so did you think a _claw_ was going to make it better?" Link pondered the hedgehog's words. He was right, of course, but the green swordsman couldn't help it.

"Sorry, Sonic. I guess you're right," Link said, sheathing his sword. "I just get so frusterated all the time. You know, with all the..." his voice drifted off, and he buried his head in his hands, walking over to the nearest bench to sit down, massaging his temples. Sonic sat down next to him, and put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Link," Sonic said. "And, well, I'm sorry about..." He couldn't finish. It was a touchy subject for Link. It had been three months after they failed in their attempt to defeat Tabuu, and Link was blaming himself for the death of Zelda, his one true love. A vague memory of what had happened floated through Sonic's mind. She had been holding onto the edge of a platform in Subspace, barely hanging there by her fingers. Link had tried to come and help her, but he was too late. The Hylian princess had gone toppling into the pits of Subspace, never to be seen or heard from again. The Hero of Time had blamed himself over and over for the whole time, and no one could sway his mind.

"Yeah. Thanks," Link's voice was steady, but his face was hard with anger and sadness. He stood up and walked over to a training dummy, taking his Master Sword and hacking at it, sending stuffing and feathers flying everywhere.

Sonic sighed. He shouldn't have brought it up; he was so stupid. For a whole three months he didn't know how to tell Link he was sorry, and now, it simply put Link in a bad mood. What an idiot. The blue hedgehog frowned and blew a stray feather out of his face. So far, today had been pretty boring. No brawls were scheduled, no fires in the kitchen, nothing. Which is why Sonic thought angels had heard his plee for excitement when over the loudspeaker, Master Hand was heard.

**"Smashers! Important!" **That pricked everyone's ears. **"We are recieving another brawler! I repeat, another smasher is entering! Please report in the recieving room to wait for further announcements,"**

**"ITSSSSSSSS AAA GUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLL!"** Crazy Hand shouted, making everyone cover their ears. Come on, it _was _a loudspeaker. We're talking _loud_ folks, _loud._ Also, Crazy hand can make herself loud any day, no loudspeaker needed.

Sonic was off in a flash, ready to see who would be here. The **Hand2431** (Crazy Hand had named it) was a giant machine that could track and pinpoint any smasher on anywhere on earth. When it had one located, it would wait until the smasher was old enough to survive transportation, and then teleport the smasher here. This was big news, which is why Sonic was surprised to see Link not coming, still practicing against dummies with TABUU written all over them. Link would usually like this kind of stuff, so he could train more people to keep his mind off things.

"Hey Link!" Sonic shouted. The green swordsman turned, pausing in his destruction of the mini TABUU's. "Aren't you coming?" Link shook his head, rustling his clean blond hair. The hedgehog shrugged and continued to race down the hallways, passing other smashers who were interested in seeing who the new person was. Snake and Captain Falcon were _particularly_ 'interested' and 'curious' in seeing who this _girl_ was. Sonic cursed Crazy Hand for giving out that un-needed information.

Link had decided not to come to the recievings anymore, but not because he just didn't feel like it, or was too laid-back and cool to get super excited of a new brawler coming. Link was scared of them. Yes, scared. Every time, some poor, helpless figure would appear on the landing. That was the curse of the smashers. They couldn't live a normal, happy life with humans. They had to survive on their own, making the sights of each things horrible and paining to look at. A boy with no arm. A hairless child. A baby, covered in scales and horns. A girl, half naked, almost frozen to death. Pitiful, scary people. Most died, soon after arrival. And, Link was shameful to admit, he didn't want to see their faces. Their pleading, helpless faces reminded him too much of Zelda's face, before she went toppling into Subspace. Too many things reminded him of Zelda. Too many.

Link sighed and trotted over to the more advanced training areas, wanting to keep his mind occupied on something other than the recievings. He looked over the holopad, scanning for a stage that would catch his eye. Finding nothing to his interest, Link set the stage choice to 'random' and entered the tranporter.

He was put on a virtual replica of Skyworld, and waited for the alloys. The alloys were just like moving dummies, except they were the same shape as some of the smashers at the Mansion, just with a large white dot instead of a face.

A green alloy, shaped like short, fat, puffball Kirby appeared on the stage, followed by a Captain Falcon shaped red one. Alloys were easy to defeat, as if each one already had at least 100% damage, and as each one entered the stage, Link felt occupied, but not entertained. It was boring, sending alloy after alloy off the Skyworld clouds, and Link felt like something should be better. Since the angels of heaven were feeling quite generous today, his wish was granted.

"New brawler entering" A make, nasal voice played over the loudspeaker. With a sort of computer chuckle, it added, "Threat level, massive," It was the sort of thing Ike or Snake would program the computer to do when they entered a brawl. It was so like them.

But it wasn't Snake or Ike or anyone of the sort. Link felt a searing pain in his back, and turned around just in time to see a black and silver foot kick him in the face, sending him over the edge of Skyworld, KOing himself.

_Threat Level Massive. _Link thought back in the Training Grounds, as he waited to see the smasher who had defeated him. _No kidding._

"Hello Link," An unfamiliar woman's voice said. "I've never brawled before. Are you okay?" Link looked up and gasped.

_**Fin de capitulo uno. Or, in english, end of chapter one.**_

_**Okay, really short chapter, not that interesting, really sorry about that. I promise you it will get better though, okay?**_

_**Review please! It's awesome to get reviews, and I know you know that too. If there is a suggestion you would like to make, review. If there is a question you have, review (And the answer probably will turn up in the next chapter, if you ask soon enough). Review if you like it, just please review for me, okay?**_

_**Thank you.**_


	2. The Training Lesson

"Who are you?" Link inquired. He, in his mind, appeared to be looking at the strangest, most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And she wasn't the blonde hair/blue eyes kind of girl. Her hair was glossy brown, but the richest of browns, like dark chocolate and chesnut, mixed with just a hint of red. It wasn't put up in anything, just tumbling down her back like a long waterfall. Her eyes were green, but not an ugly or dull, a beautiful green like the most sparkling emerald ever known. And her eyes would sparkle a lot, because the green iris was flecked with silver. She was beautiful.

"Oh, I'm Sereca," She said. Her voice was sweet, too. She appeared to be the same age as Link, around eighteen or nineteen.

"When did you get here?" He asked, because she was obviously not an original brawler; she must have come from one of the recievings.

"Just now, actually. Yeah, I didn't see your face in that little crowd." She explained. Link tore his eyes from her face and actually _noticed_ that she was not a poor, helpless, homeless smasher that usually came down on the landing. She was thin but obviously strong (how else could she have knocked Link off the stage?), and her outfit was remarkable. It was like Samus's (Zero-Suit) outfit, skintight and full body, (which explained the looks Snake and Captain Falcon kept giving her) but it was black and had tiny, close together, glittering silver lines that ran straight, vertically and horizontally on her body, reminding Link of something like a circuit, the pattern you would see on a computer chip or something in that manner. She had a black belt/thing that was decorated with silver studs, each the size of a fist, and two pockets containing what looked like... Link couldn't tell what they held.

"They said that I should come train with you," Sereca told him. Link nodded.

"Yeah, that would be correct. Let's start training," He told her. They walked over to an empty area and faced each other, about six feet apart. Link drew his Master Sword and waited for her weapons to be revealed. At first, she did nothing, but then Sereca reached for the pockets on her belt and drew out two straight -yes, _black_- items that appeared to just be two strips of plastic painted black. Until Sereca opened them. They were _fans_, with the same circuit-like pattern as the one on her suit. Black, covered in silver lines. WTH, _fans?_

Link almost laughed out loud. _Fans?_ She was going to be up against the Master Sword, bombs, and a boomerang with freaking _fans_? He had been impressed by her clothes, non-dirty appearance, and pretty face, but her weaponry just brought those numbers real low. The green swordsman waited for her to put them away as if it was a joke, but Sereca was serious. Shrugging, Link began the lesson.

"Rule Number One:" He began. "Stance. You don't want to be unbalanced, or else your opponent can knock you right over. Find a place where your balance is set as stone, got that?" Sereca nodded, and shifted into a lower position, holding one fan in front of her face, and the other behind her. Link walked over to Sereca, noticing that one leg was a tad wobbly and offset. He kicked that leg, not hard, but enough that she would fall over. Her leg moved, but not because of off-balance. Instead, it moved back, and her other leg came around to kick the green swordsman's ankles, making _him_ trip and fall over.

_Thud._ He hit the ground hard, but he was not hurt. Mostly he was surprised, this had never hapened in a training lesson before. Link stared up at the girl, who was smiling at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Lesson _Before _Lesson One:" She said, smiling wider. "The element of surprise is your best friend," Link didn't know whether to be angry at the girl for making him fall and take over the lesson, or to be proud of a newcomer that was actually sneakier and bossier than him.

"Very good, Sereca," He told her, but then switched to a topic he was sure would get her stuck. _Weapons._ "Now, let's see what those, uh, _fans_ can do," Sereca smiled evilly, and beckoned with one finger.

"Bring it," She said, opening the fans a little wider.

Link took a step forward, raising the Master Sword. In an instant, Sereca tilted the fan in front of her in such a way that it reflected the light blulb's rays from the ceiling, straight into Link's eyes, magnifying the brightness of it. He stumbled, covering his eyes, momentarily blinded. The green swordsman got over it quickly and lunged with his Master Sword. In a flash, Sereca held out one fan, opening it 360 degrees, a full circle in her hand.

_Ching!_ With the ding like a carnival bell, Link watched in amazement as his sword slid right off the fan/sheild/thing. He lunged again, using two hands on his sword this time, sending more power and force into one blow.

_Ching!_ The same result.

_Ching!_ Sereca was looking almost tired now.

_Ching!_

"You know what?" Link cried. "I'm gonna sue that author if she uses the word _Ching!_ one more time."

Sorry Link.

_Ding!_ (Growl form Link) Sereca, instead of just letting the sword slide off her indestructible fans, she pushed it off, unbalancing Link. Then, she ran in and sliced at his , which, Link now noticed, had metal, razer sharp edges.

_Sereca's P.O.V._

I've fought before. Too many times. Out on the streets, if someone was coming after you, you had to be ready. You had to be prepared. I've seen what the other children of virtuality have looked like, and it wasn't pretty. It still isn't pretty. They can defend themselves, but somehow, they don't. I used to think how powerless they are compared to me, but then I have to remind myself that I was once like them, alone and afraid.

That is, until I found the Circuit Suit. A beautiful thing, with it's patterns and design. It's flawless and came with the fans, which I taught myself to use with great strength and power. But it gave me more than power. My mind had improved. I could think like human; I could think like a machine. I've never been defeated. I've won every fight I've ever fought. But then there's the burden, which now I choose not to think about.

I could take care of myself. I could deal with the city's predators. First came the regular mobsters, hanging out on the streets, the drunk idiots who would hurt you for fun, or thought you looked too different to be worth living. Those were easy to defeat, to _kill_. But soon strange people came. They weren't even people. They were more like _zombies_ than living creatures. They were harder, even though they were slower and couldn't think straight. Even so, I've never had a real hard fighter against me in my entire life.

Until now. Fighting Link, I realized that he was my first _true_ challenge. It was obvious that he didn't think so. All that green swordsman could see was me about to beat the crap out of him. But I could tell Link was actually worth my time. He couldn't tell, but it was hardship trying to block those blows from his Master Sword. After I had knocked it off and started really fighting, I could tell he was a strong one, a trained professional. he only thing that kept me from looking scared and intimidated by his power was the part of me that came from the circuit suit. At times, times especially like these, I could choose to place certain feelings and place them in a pocket, making that part of me emotionless. Another strength, yet another burden to carry, but right now I needed to concentrate on battle.

His blows were swift, and even _I_ had trouble making sure the sword didn't reach my skin. Link was getting better, seeing my weak points almost before I could block them. His sight was improving dramatically.

Link might actually be able to kick my butt.

Link's P.O.V.

Oh my freking god, she was going to kick my butt.

I brought my Master sword around, making it seem like I was about to catch her in the side, but at the last second I stopped and jabbed at her stomach. It was a trick that worked on everyone I knew, even Marth, who's sword skills are unrivaled. But Sereca caught it, guarding the fake strike with one fan and the real one with the other. I looked around quickly for a moment and realized that a crowd was gathering around us, watching the fight with awe.

The problem with fighting against a girl with fans is that they have a sort of wide, rounded shape to them, which makes blocking almost impossible. I bet she could tell I was having a hard time trying to block her.

"Lesson 2:" She told me, slashing an uppercut with a fan which I barely blocked. "Never underestimate thy enemy because of size, strength, or-" She put her fan in sheild mode to block a bomb I threw at her. "Weaponry" My annoyance rose as some people in the crowd giggled or laughed out loud.

"Hey, I'm the teacher here, Sereca" I told her, managing to swipe a cut onto her cheek, which quickly vanished due to the training ground's virtual barriar that keeps damage from hurting the victim.

"Well then," Sereca said, her black and silver suit gleaming in the dim light as she slashed. "Start teaching, elf boy,"

_Stupid pointy ears._ I thought as I retreated back a few steps to aim an arrow at her. _Stupid nickname, though at least it's not 'fairy boy'. Oh, I go to remind myself to kill Ike._

"Fine," I said. "Lesson Three: Don't let your enemy see your weakness, it will only give them power over you. Hide all emotion from battle, no matter how strong they may seem," I released the arrow, and she neatly sidestepped it, so I swung at her ankles. She jumped over the golden Master Sword, but landed awkwardly, wobbly, a bit unstable.

"Sorry Link," Sereca said, regaining her balance in a snap. "But I'm already one step ahead of you on that lesson," I believed her. She hadn't shown anything but triumph throughout the entire session. She couldn't possibly be blocking me _that_ easily, could she? I highly doubted it.

We continued to fight, and I got a little better against her, I guess. Most of that happened when I used two weapons at once; one to keep her occupied, and the other to earn the scar. Still, she was barely losing with her fans. Where had Sereca learned to fight like this? I mean, the streets don't have _that_ much to offer, right? And where did she get that circuit suit? I would need to ask her later.

_Third Person Narrating/whatever_

The fight came to a pause soon after that; both Sereca and Link needed a break. They were both tired and sore, more Link than Sereca but he had managed to get some more scratches on her, much to his happiness.

"You're amazing," Sereca told him as she sipped from her water bottle. Link gaped at her, wondering if the girl was joking. But her face was serious and surprised, not in any way playful.

"You're kidding, right?" Link asked, raising his eyebrows. Sereca shook her head.

"No, really. Your fighting is absolutely amazing. My whole life, I've never faced anyone as skillful as you, or as threatening. I didn't learn much from the lesson, but it is obvious you are a great teacher," She told him. "You are not an enemy I would like to face in battle," The green swordsman's ears flushed with pride and his heart warmed at the praise bestowed on him.

"Th-thank you," He said, stuttering a bit. Sereca smiled, and continued to sip her water bottle, a stray lock of glossy, reddish brown hair falling in front of her emerald green eyes. Her beautiful, sparkling green eyes.

Someone tapped Sereca's shoulder. She looked up and saw a man staring down at her. He had a brown goatee and a black bandana tied around his head, and a charming smile.

"Hello, gorgeous," He said, flirtatiously smooth. "My name is Snake. Would you like me to give you a tour?" He took her hand and kissed it. Link could see where this was going.

_Stupid flirting idiot._ He thought, anger rising. Link saw Sereca stand up and blush a bit, nodding. His temper heightened. _Wait, why do I care? Snake's just giving her a tour. And flirting with her. Poor girl. She doesn't even know what flirting is. Stupid Snake. He's luring the poor thing right into his trap. Idiot._

_Sereca's P.O.V._

So the man called Snake led me through the place, showing me where everything was. He seemed nice, but he held my hand the whole way through. I don't know why. It seemed like a gesture of kindness, but he seemed to believe it was something more. I wasn't following that path. I don't believe in 'love at first sight'. Snake, obviously, did.

"So, have you gotten you're room number yet?" Snake asked, facing me. I shook my head and took a small step back, having a bad feeling about the look he was giving me.

"Well then, we have to get you a room!" He said. "Master Hand probably can help us, though I wouldn't mind sharing _my_ room with you," I could feel my face blushing horribly red.

"Uhhh, let's just ask Master Hand," i said quickly and awkwardly. Snake looked a bit disapointed, but took my hand one more time and led me down the gray halls. It was a quiet walk. Once, I caught him trying to wrap his hand around my waist, but he quickly took it back, looking away and whistling innocently. I almost giggled, but stopped myself, knowing it would only increase this man's satisfaction. And _that_ was the last thing I wanted to do.

So it turned out that I _didn't_ have a room with Snake, much to my relief. But, I did have one _next _to him. My room was in between him and Link, the one who had trained with me earlier. I was okay with being next to Link; he seemed nice and friendly. I was just afraid of what the serpent was going to do while I was asleep.

"Let's finish the tour, beautiful," Snake said, staring at me with an almost hungry expression. Oh god. This was going to be a _long, long _day.

_**Wow, Snake. Just wow. Poor Sereca. She barely knows what's going to hit her. Hmmm, I'm thinking of bumping this story up to a T. Probably should.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF DRINKING SIX NON-DECAF COFFEES!**_


	3. A suspicious email virus and the dreams

_**Moved it up to T. Probably a smart move; now I can swear and stuff! Anyway, I don't like giving away spoilers and stuff, but let's just say, for this chapter, one of Sereca's many talents become present, and Link starts to realize-**_

_**I'm not giving ANYTHING away, actually, except for that first thing. So if you wanted to hear that, then I guess you'll have to read this chapter.**_

_**Oh, and this is a kind of long chapter, so please read to the end. Kind of. It's hard to tell. I don't know, okay?**_

Link's P.O.V.

I think Sereca was being treated unfairly. She just got here, and now people (not just Snake the slut) are treating her badly. Snake, of course, was being Snake and flirting with the poor girl. But now, during dinner, worse things were at hand.

_third person P.O.V._

Link sat with his usual friends; Red, Sonic, and Pit. They talked about stuff, but every once in a while, Link would look over to see if Sereca was doing okay. She sat with Samus, Peach, and Krystal. No Zelda anymore, Link reminded himself, frowning. They were talking normally, but the green swordsman's highly attuned ears would sometimes pick up whispers that floated from that table.

_"Well, at least she's kept Snake off my back,"_ Samus muttered to Peach. The mushroom princess looked shocked, putting a gloved hand over her mouth.

_"Samus, you know that's not fair!"_ She hissed. _"She's new, she can't help the fact that she's a boy magnet. Sereca's very nice, and I don't think you should treat her like that"_

_"I never said I was _treating_ her like that" _Samus whispered, downing a glass of water. _"Besides, don't you like it now that Captain Falcon and Snake aren't tailing us around anymore?"_

_"Well, I kind of thought it was funny..." _Peach's voice trailed off as Samus spit out the water she just gulped down. Sereca and Krystal looked over, wandering what the heck was going on. The bounty hunter just nodded hi and waved them off.

_"Funny?"_ Samus hissed, her voice edged with malice. _"I'd give anything to kill them! Anyway, she's going to realize soon enough that those two are bad news, IF she hasn't already. Look, watch," _

"Sereca?" The zero-suit bounty hunter asked, voice dripping with sugary sweet syrup. Krystal stopped in the conversation with her to see what was going on and why Samus's voice would ever be that sweet.

"Hmm?" The circuit girl turned.

"What do you think of Snake? The man that gave you a tour?" Samus gave a super fake smile, and Sereca looked a bit taken aback by the cheesiness of it. It was obvious she could see right through that smile.

"Umm, he's nice, I guess," She said, and an awkward silence followed. Realizing that she couldn't keep the truth in any longer, she added, "But he's kind of, you know..." Her voice lowered to a whisper . "Over the top," Link almost smiled at this, but he wasn't sure why. Probably because he was glad Sereca wasn't falling for that slut. No, that wasn't it... Anyway, back to the conversation.

Samus nodded and gave her a high-five, a real smile on her face. Sereca looked surprised for a second, and the bounty hunter explained. "That's good. You see, Snake and Captain Falcon are bad news. Like, really bad news. If they got their eye on you, you're in trouble. They have attempted in putting computerized bugs in the woman's shower room to take pictures..." Link lost the sound of their voices as they whispered even quieter. Frusterated, he turned back to his meal; italian dinner. Mario and Luigi had insisted on fettecini alfredo, and Kirby had come up with a creamy, cheesy meal in seconds. Of course, then he ate it, but we _are_ talking about Kirby. So of course he made more.

Link twirled his fork into the flat noodles, staring into space, not really thinking about anything in particular. Just a hazy, black world in front of him. A black and silver world. Black, with silver circuit lines running through it.

_Why am I thinking about Sereca during a random time like this?_ He asked himself, completely confused.

"Yoo-hoo?" Link blinked out of his trance to see a hand waving in front of him. "Link? Buddy? Are you alive? Are you-" He swatted the hand away. It had been Sonic's, and he grumbled, not just because Link had hit his hand, but because he was pissed that there weren't any chili dogs for dinner. That guy just had to have a chili dog to keep him happy. No one was really sure why.

The green elf sighed, and continued with his dinner. He tried to keep his mind off her but often found himself sneaking glances back at Sereca. Link wasn't sure why he did this, even after he tried to stop.

After dinner, Link walked over to Sereca to see how she was doing on her first day. Usually, most new smashers would be crying their eyes out, moping around, or up in their rooms. But she was _not_ most smashers, which was why she was happy, talkative, and definately not the usually turnout.

"God damn it!" Fox's screech echoed from inside his room. There were a few bangs of an angry fist against metal, and then some swearing. A seething fox dude came running out of the room, stopping Sereca, Link, and some others in their tracks. Falco stepped forward.

"What's wrong, bro?" He asked, crossing his feathery arms over his chest, his voice level and even.

"My effing computer broke!" Fox shouted, voice echoing against the metal walls, breath hissing in an out through his tightly gritted teeth. His furry hands/paws were balled up in fists. Everone knew how much Fox adored his computer; it was seriously something he would give his life to keep it working. If you wanted to fix it for him, then you have to realize that if you fail, he's going to kick your ass around the Earth. Twice. That's why Link felt so stupid for not telling her when Sereca said,

"Hey, I think I can fix it," Fox turned towards her, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, his face positively _begging_ for mercy. Fox looked at her as if she was an angel sent from heaven, ready to- okay, that's just weird. Sometimes, I don't understand myself.

"Really?" He asked pitifully, like a little child.

"Uh, sure," Sereca told him, and Fox brought her inside his room. Just to make sure he didn't kill her, Link went in too, noticing the "KEEP OUT! FALCO, I MEAN YOU! NO _YOU_ SHUT UP!" sign, to see how it was going inside. Sereca was looking in awe at the computer. It didn't take long to figure out why.

For starters, Fox's computer was _huge_. It was like, a super computer. For five, very long seconds, Sereca just stared at it, her jaw dropped.

"That thing is beautiful," She told Fox, turning around. He just nodded, and she sat down in the cute little swively chair, beginning to type a long series of things. Windows immediately popped up, and she just forced them down. It looked like this was going to take a _lloooonnngg_ time, to Link. Some of the words on the screen didn't even look english, but she was zipping right through it all.

"It's some sort of... virus," Sereca said, frowning at the screen. All of a sudden, in a blink of an eye, the screen went black and green words came scrolling up it as she continued to type. Link's stomach began to lurch twist itself into knots with worry, wondering if the girl was doing it right. Yet she had a confident look on her face, but then again, the green warrior could tell she was very good at hiding emotions.

_Sereca's P.O.V._

I was doing fine. In fact, they didn't know it, I was having _fun._ Because of my circuit suit, part of me can think like a machine, rather than like a human, as I think I explained before, but will explain again. That makes me extremely suited for fixing any type of electrical gadget. Here, right now, it was like when I fought Link. I finally had my first true challenge. Someone had sent this virus to Fox's computer, and it was huge, threatening to erase every bit of its memory. And I can see why Fox would not want that to happen. This computer was loaded with data, files, top secret pictures (which I think had something to do with the bugs in the shower...), just tons of stuff that would take about a year, maybe more, to re-obtain.

The person who sent this virus had to be some sort of super genius. I could see a way to get rid of it, but it kept setting up locks and cyber walls/barriers/whatever to keep me from being able to hit that 'delete' button.

I had to keep unwraveling each wall, which took _forever_ to me, but probably only three or four minutes in real time. Every one was like a puzzle, which was weird. In fact, it was unlike any virus I had ever seen. When I had finished the last wall, I hit the 'delete message' button, and everything cleared. The computer had been saved. I turned around in the swivel chair to face Fox and Link.

Wait.

Why was Link here?

I shrugged it off and continued with what I was going to do.

"It's fixed, Fox," I told him. "Your computer is usable now," Fox smiled.

"How did it happen?" He inquired.

"Someone e-mailed you a virus," I said, because it was true. An e-mail virus had been sent to Fox's account, and had completely tried to mess up the system. I tried to make it look and sound simple, because any person could easily get worried if a something that big and complex and even _dangerous_ had entered their system.

"And you... got rid of it?" Fox asked slowly. I nodded. A huge, toothy smile split the canine's face and he raced over and hugged me, picking me up out of the chair. Wow, that guy must really like his computer.

Fox hugged me for what seemed like a very long time, probably because he was squeezing the life out of me. Link looked amused, but also a little protective and... jealous. Why would he be jealous? Unless...

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" Fox yelled, interrupting my thoughts.

"Your...welcome," I said, having a hard time breathing. He must have noticed this because he put me down instantly, blushing a bit. I stood there for a bit, motionless, trying to remind myself how to inhale oxygen.

Fox stood silent for a second, as if deciding on something. Then he rushed over and kissed me. Twice. Once on each cheek. I looked at him in a way that clearly stated WTF, and he just looked away, whistling innocently.

Link coughed, breaking the awkward silence. "Umm... So who sent Fox the e-mail, Sereca?" Thank god, Link was a lifesaver! I replied quickly, eager to keep the conversation going.

"Some guy named ummm... one sec," I said as I flipped through his e-mail records. The name flashed in my mind: TABUU. "A guy named Tabuu," I said. "Does he got any grudges on you? Oh, there's note too. Umm, 'I am returning'. God, that's ominous. Who is-" But I stopped. Everyone in the room and outside the room had faces that were chalk white, as if all the blood had been sucked from their heads. Now _there's_ a vivid thought!

"Umm..." I said slowly. "Is there something I'm missing here? Who is Tabuu?" But no one answered. There was a long pause, and then Link said slowly,

"Let's uhh, get you to your room, Sereca. It's been a long day," He took my arm and steered me out of Fox's room, past all of the other smashers who had been listening in on the conversation. Their face were filled with pure fear. Who was this Tabuu guy? What did it mean by, 'I am returning'? Just the thought of Link, so brave, so strong, turning white with fright made me realize that this person, whoever he may be, was powerful enough to give the Hero of Time a frightful face. I shuddered, wondering who could be so almighty.

_Ugh! so many P.O.V. changes! Whatev, 3rd person P.O.V._

Link walked Sereca to her room, fear coursing through his vains, but confusion as well. For starters, Tabuu had an email account. Weird. Really weird. Also, he had written 'I am returning'. He had already returned. So why would he be telling them that he was returning? It made no sense, so Link decided not to ponder on it.

"Goodnight, Sereca," He told her as she walked over to her bed. Sereca turned, a small smile on her red lips.

"Goodnight, Link" After the door closed, she smiled wider, thinking. Sereca was actually quite touched by that simple, common phrase. An emotion she had never experienced bubbled up inside of her. She couldn't name it, but she knew why she felt it. No one had ever told her 'goodnight' before. No one had ever shown that type of affection for her when she lived on the streets. No one at all.

_Link's Dream_

_I was in Subspace. The strange lights were swirling around my head, dizzying my mind. But I had to stay focused. I needed to get out of here. Tabuu was going to kill me. He was going to kill all of Smash. We needed to leave._

_"Link! Link!" A familiar voice, soft and musical, wound it's way into my head. I turned to the voice. It was Zelda. "Link! Help!" She was clutching the edge of a platform, her fingers barely sustaining her. I needed to help her. So I began to run, but my legs were slow and heavy, like running through water._

_"Link!" I was almost there. I could now clearly see the frightened expression of Zelda, her life holding on by a single thread. If I didn't make it, that thread would be cut. Her fingers began to slip. I could see every detail, every last muscle straining to hold onto that platform. I knew I couldn't make it there by running._

_So I dove towards the Hylian, arms outstretched. I strained with all my might to reach out for her before she fell, to bring Zelda to safety. But even I was too late. My fingers were inches from hers as she fell from the platform, her soft hand lightly brushing mine, trying to hold on. Her eyes were wide with fright, and I could see myself, angry and determined, reflected in those gorgeous, yet scared eyes. But she was already gone, tumbling into the endless black pit of Subspace, arms uselessly flailing, trying to grab something, anything that would keep her from sinking to her doom. To me, it was like my string that held my happiness together had been cut._

_Zelda's last words spun through my mind, increasing my burden of sadness with every echo. "I'm sorry," Her lips spoke her final words. I hated what she said. 'I'm sorry,'. She had nothing to be sorry about. None of this was her fault. None of this was meant to happen! _

_I dropped to my knees, trying to mentally bring Zelda back. She isn't gone. She isn't gone. I'm going to open my eyes and she'll be right next to me, laughing and smiling, and then we can defeat Tabuu, go home, and have a happily ever after. Zelda __will__ come back._

_I opened my heavy eyelids. Zelda wasn't there. I knew she wouldn't be._

_But someone else was. A hand was placed on my shoulder, warm and comforting in this now grey and icy world. I placed my hand over it, keeping it there, not wanting to let it go. It was the last thread that kept me from slipping away into the pits of insanity, the last thing that kept me from killing myself._

_"Zelda's gone," I said to the person behind me, whoever it may be. I locked my knees and placed my head in between them, rocking like a frightened child. "Kill me now. Slice me to pieces and throw me down there, where I may join her. My heart is broken. My heart has been ripped in half," There was a pause, and then a familiar voice spoke, echoing through my mind._

_"Then let me heal it," A young woman told me. "Let me link the two halves back together. Link, I can help you. I can heal..." But her voice was drowned out by the roar of the wind, screaming and hissing._

_It pushed and pulled at me, and in seconds I was falling, weightless, sinking down into the inky black depths. At first, I was glad; I would be joining my beloved Zelda. But then something tugged at my heart, and I wasn't sure if it was sadness, or something else. But it was because I was leaving the girl._

I woke with a start. I was in my room; it was the middle of the night. There was no Tabuu, no dying Zelda, no-

But who was that girl? I knew her, I knew her voice. Her voice. Sweet, whistling, pretty. I knew the voice more than the face or name, but why?

_Because you heard her voice before you even saw or met her._ The thought just popped into my head. It made sense, too. But when had that happened? I searched memory after memory, and, finding nothing, I thought of talking to Sereca in the-

Wait! Sereca! The girl from my dream was Sereca. But that made no sense. I didn't love her, did I? No, of course not. I'm just a little overprotective of her at most-

Because I love her. No! I don't. I can't. She's a recievling, a new smasher, and I've barely met her. But then how do I explain the feeling I get every time Snake flirts with her, or when Fox kissed and hugged her?

I decided not to think about this question and slide back into sleep. But, of course, sleep would not come easy.

It didn't.

Especially when I heard Sereca scream next door.

_Sereca's Dream (previously)_

_It was dark. That was all I knew. Everywhere, black. All this darkness. An evil, chilling world, darkness. Hiding so much, making you know so little of your surroundings. It's almost a different dimension, in the dark, in the forbidding blackness._

_But this wasn't like your average darkness. In your room, when you are in the dark, you may be scared. You may be shaking. But this wasn't even close to that. In your room, the darkness has a tangible feeling, things you can touch and find your way through. I have nothing. Absolutely nothing!_

_But I am more than alone on this dark, evil, black world. I cannot see. I cannot touch, there is nothing for me to feel, not even a ground. But I am not falling. There is no voice, no comforting sound to lead me. But why would I need one? For sixteen years I have been on my own. Sixteen years, fighting without friend, without ally at my side. So why would I need someone now?_

_"Why now?" I shout at nothing. "Why would I need someone now? After all these years; after everything I've been through! WHY DO I NEED SOMEONE?" I screamed. I didn't understand it, I couldn't comprehend a thing. I couldn't even tell if my eyes were open or not, but I felt large, hot tears boil inside of them, rolling down my cheeks._

_"Why would I need someone?" I asked quietly._

_"Because you finally __have__ someone," I hadn't been expecting an answer. Yet somewhere, in this inky gloom, a person had answered my call. A familiar, promising voice. I knew who it was, but I couldn't place my finger on the name._

_"What?" I was so surprised, that was the only thing I could manage saying. It was surprising. No one had been there for me. Out on the streets, you had nothing. For sixteen years, I had lived under that code, not even trying to break it. That was why I didn't understand why I would have someone, much less __need__ someone now. Who was there for me?_

_The one who could link my heart back together._

_"I'm here, Sereca," A voice whispered gently in my ear. "I'm here, and I can help you. I need you just as much as you need me. But now, on the darkest night of your life, you are needed not just by me, but you are needed by the whole entire planet."_

_"What?" I asked, suddenly afraid. "What. Do. You. Mean?" A familiar, comforting voice laughed lightly._

_"Sereca, on Earth's darkest night, you become the most important person in all of creation!" The voice said lightly, and I could imagine him smiling as he said this._

_There was a sound of a match being lit, and a small fire, so dim yet so bright to my eyes that had been drugged with darkness, was held in front of my face. On instinct, I sheilded my eyes and covered them with my hands, but the voice laughed._

_"Don't look away, Sereca," he said. "Don't you want to know who I am?"_

_I felt intrigued by this, truly wanting to know what had been talking to me in the dark, so I slit my fingers apart, looking into the blinding flame._

_"Not the flame, Seri," A nickname, one I had never heard but seemed strangely familiar, coaxed me to spread my fingers wider. "Look at me,"_

_I stared beyond the flame, trying to see the face. By the time I had torn my eyes from the beautiful light, the flame was gone. I could not see the one behind it. Then the black once again came billowing in on the wings of a dark raven, evil and terrifying. _

_I screamed as darkness once again held me in its cold, unforgiving grip._

I blinked rapidly, looking around. I wasn't in the strange, black, room. I was in my room in Smash Mansion, or the Underground Mansion, as some called it. My room wasn't even that dark. A few tiny lights were pulsing a bit from the computer I had set up, and I felt a little better knowing I wasn't in that terrifying blackness.

I wanted, no, I _needed_ to ponder that dream. I would usually have nightmares every once in a while, but they were starting to fade. This had most definately been the strangest and scariest, so I figured I had to find out why I was having it. I didn't believe in prophecetic dreams or visions, so the whole 'Earth's darkest night' thing didn't make sense to me. At all.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _I almost screamed again as someone rapped on my door, making me leap out of my skin, hair standing on end. On instinct, I pulled my covers over my head, as if it were a rock to sheild me.

"Come in," I said, and the door was pushed open, creaking slightly. My heart beat calmed when I saw it was just Link. His tall, lean figure was silhouetted in the doorway, and although I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was worried.

"Hi Sereca," He said. "Do you mind if I came in?"

I shook my head. "Not at all." I sat up and scooted down the bed, motioning for him to sit down. "What brings you here at this hour?"

Link walked over and sat next to me. "Oh, I heard you scream. I wanted to make sure everything was alright," I was glad it was dark, so he couldn't see me blushing. Quickly, I appologized.

"Oh! Sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to wake you. Bad dream..." My voice trailed off. Link nodded.

"It's okay. You didn't wake me, I was having a bad dream as well. What was yours about?" I shifted uncomfortably, though I wasn't sure why. "You don't have to tell me anything," Link added quickly, noticing my discomfort. "Sometimes it's just better to talk about it. And I know, with your life, you wouldn't have many people to talk to, Seri," My eyes flashed open at the name he called me.

"What did you call me?" I hissed, trying not to sound angry, but Link took it that way anyway.

"Sorry!" He said, putting his hands up in defense. "I called you Seri. Do you not like nicknames?"

"No," I told him, watching him relax a bit. "It's just... I don't really know..." My voice trailed off, leaving both of us confused.

_**Hmmm, one of the longer chapters. Anyway, I kind of liked that one. Cool dreams and such. Anyway, Sereca can fix anything! She's like a super mechanic! Kind of cool. She's an interesting OC, I think.**_

_**Also, Tabuu has an e-mail account! Wow, what the hell was I thinking when I made that up? Really, sometimes I don't get myself. Anyway, that's kind of cool. And weird. Very weird. I don't know how I come up with these things, I really don't.**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
